worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Neneko Isurugi
Neneko Isurugi is the dedicated secretary of Kyoji Hino. Appearance Neneko is a woman of average height. She has red and purple hair (or brown hair) and red irises (or golden-brown irises). She wears a see-through top with a gray bra. She also wears a blue skirt, black strips, and black and white heels. Body Measurements Neneko has a bust measurement of 78 cm (C cup), a waist measurement of 56 cm, and a hip measurement of 80 cm. Gallery Neneko as a Brunette.png|Neneko in color. Personality Relationships Kyoji Hino History In 2045, Neneko greeted Kyoji Hino as he woke from cold sleep. She then explained to him he was one of five men to be alive because most of the men died of a mysterious virus while he was asleep. Sometime later while walking through a hall, Neneko told Kyoji then women in their presence were his and told him there was no need to hold back, and told him to make children with the women to save the mankind. Neneko was outside of Reito's room when Mira left the room and noted she failed to mate with Reito even though she was cute. Neneko suggested she mated with Kyoji, but Mira denied, saying she was Reito's secretary. Neneko then left as she wished Mira luck.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 2 Two days later, as Kyoji was getting massaged by two women, Neneko appeared and gave Kyoji was a list of women to have mated with. Kyoji found it difficult to pick someone, so Neneko invited someone inside and it was Rena Kitayama, an actress Kyoji liked. Kyoji then took part in sexual intercourse with Rena. Later that day, Neneko was with Kyoji when they spotted Reito Mizuhara. They left after Kyoji informed Reito of his mating.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 4 Three days later, Neneko was masturbating in her office as she was watching Kyoji make love to multiple women on a screen.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 A few months after Kyoji woke from cold sleep, at 12 pm for lunchtime, Kyoji said he was getting tired of his life but enjoyed being able to eat various foods when Rika appeared who waiting for a call from him. Seven hours later at dinner, Rika and a woman debated over who was going to mate with Kyoji today, but Kyoji was indecisive. After Rika said if she did not mate with him, she would lose hope of mating, Neneko said UW would not force undesirable women to mate because it would be a human rights issue. At 9 pm for Kyoji's stretch massage, Neneko asked Kyoji who he would choose between the two women, and Kyoji said he had a great idea. Several days later, Neneko was walking with Kyoji when Rika and the woman crossed paths and shunned each other. Neneko asked Kyoji if he regretted mating with the two, but he denied because it got stimulating because the two got wild on the bed before walking away. Later, Neneko and Kyoji visited the refugee district, and Neneko was informing officers of women of Kyoji's interest for mating candidates. After getting a woman Kyoji interested in, Kyoji thanked Neneko for the idea. Moments later, Kyoji chose a girl with twin tails, surprising Neneko as she realized who she was.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 26 Days later, Neneko was with Rena and Kyoji in his room as Kyoji spoke with Reito on his special tablet considering Reito left UW. After their conversation, Chloe suddenly entered Kyoji's room and informed him Reito was taken by terrorists. She wanted to know if he knew where they were headed off to but Kyoji was unsure. She then wanted to know why Rena was there. Kyoji defended the actress by stating she helped him with every day necessities, Chloe stated it was not permitted. Kyoji got angry with Chloe, but Chloe wanted her to live within five minutes. With Kyoji concerned if everything would be okay, Neneko assured him she would make their lives at ease. The secretary then asked if Kyoji was planning to leave with Reito, but he denied saying he could not abandon everyone, but he claimed he was not judging Reito. Within the five minutes, Neneko left with Rena.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 52 Trivia *In the first female popularity poll, Neneko came in tenth place with 92 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll *Neneko's hobby and skill is film festivals. *Neneko likes oshizushi. *Neneko dislikes dirty places. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Dedicated Secretaries Category:Kyoji Group